Halloween
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: This is for the spirit of Halloween. I'll be updating everyday til Halloween about the Cullens and Bella doing Halloween-y stuff. Like picking out costumes trickortreat smashing pumpkins/TPing and pranks. It'll end with a Halloween bash thrown by Alice!R
1. Costume Store EdPOV

Chapter 1

The Costume Store

EdPOV

"Alice must we do this? You know I hate dressing up!" I complained to my favorite sister.

"Yes, we must Edward," She said in a boring voice, looking through another set of clothes. Alice had decided that she was going to throw a Halloween party at the mansion. So my family and I were in Port Angeles looking for costumes to wear on the thirty-first. Even Carlisle and Esme were excited about the party and was going to dress up. I didn't want to do it, and I knew Bella wouldn't want to either. Maybe I could sneak away and stay over at her house. "Edward your not sneaking away." Alice said. I cursed slightly under my breath.

"Come on little brother. It's going to be great!" Emmett punched me on the arm. I glared at him. Just because Rose liked dressing up really scanty on Halloween doesn't mean that everyone else enjoys it. I know that I don't. He thinks about it too much afterwards. I shuddered a bit.

"Well I hope you don't expect Bella to come. You know how she don't like parties," I said smugly.

"What about me?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see Bella holding hands with a little girl.

"Wha-" I was about to question why she was here, but Alice cut me off.

"I'm throwing a Halloween bash, and your coming. So while you're here you might as well get your costume,"

"Okay. I'm just taking Gracie shopping for her costume. She's my foster kid I'm going trick-or-treating with," Bella smiled looking down at the girl.

We all signed up for the foster trick-or-treating program. Mine had already picked out a outfit. Which I was grateful for.

"Wait a second your ok with this?" I asked Bella dumbfounded.

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." She shrugged.

"But I thought you hated parties," I asked her.

"Well I do…but at least I'm not the center of it this time. Or am I?" She looked horrified.

"Nope!" Alice bounced. Bella sighed in relief.

"Well I'll find something later, right now I've got to find Gracie something to wear," she walked off to the back of the store.

"I can't believe she went for that!"

"Ha! Now you have no one to sulk with you!" Alice said smugly.

_Yeah and now that Bella's coming then maybe you'll actually have fun_. Jasper's thoughts filled my head. He really wasn't in the spirit of Halloween either, but since Alice was always excited about it then, Jasper seemed to be.

I sighed and finally gave in. I guess I would do this, maybe just for Bella.

I went to the back of the store, not really looking for my own torture (because I knew that Alice would pick out my outfit) but I was going back to help Bella with her child.

"Oh Gracie you look so adorable!" I could just hear the smile in my Bella's voice.

I could see into the child's mind, she too liked the costume she was wearing. I kept walking to the dressing rooms when I saw Bella's back and Gracie standing before her in a cute little pumpkin costume. I smiled, she did look quite adorable.

"Thanks Bella," She said shyly. "Can I get this one?"

"Of course!" Bella said, go change and then we can go pay for it ok?" The girl's face lit up and she skipped happily back into the changing rooms. I snuck up behind my love and snaked my arms around her, then kissed her neck softly. "Boo," I whispered in her ear.

She jumped about a mile, "Edward! You scared the crap out of me!" She turned around to scold me, but I put on my dazzling smile and she folded. "Just don't do it again." said breathlessly.

I kissed her again, this time on the lips, "No promises. I am a monster you know," I said teasingly.

She smiled and put her arms around my shoulders, "I know. I already have a costume for the party. Your going to love it." She said. I wish that I could just read her mind.

"What is it?" I asked, very curiously.

"I can't tell you. Your going to have to find out like everyone else. At the party," She smiled. Then she kissed me.

"Ewww! Boys have cooties!" Gracie had come out of the dressing rooms and saw us kiss. I dropped my hands from her hips, and she dropped her arms from my shoulders. We were both laughing.

"Come on sweetie, let's go pay for this," Bella took the apparel from her hands and started to walk to the register. As she walked by, she winked. I smiled back at her. Then stayed there until I heard the roar of her old truck and listed to it as it drove away.

"Edward!" Alice came bounding over to me, "Here. This is what your wearing. Everyone's ready! Let's go!" She handed me a shopping bag. "Of course she already paid for it. I searched her mind to see what it was, as I followed her out of the store. Well it's better than I expected. It was an old English looking outfit, I suspected it said something about Romeo on the tag. _I knew you'd like it! _Alice thought smugly. I stuck out my tongue at her.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked it! I'm doing this for the spirit of Halloween! I'll be updating everyday until Halloween and then it will be the Halloween Party. The Cullens and Bella are going to do some Halloween-y stuff in between. Each Chapter in a different POV. Next will be the Trick-or-Treat with the Foster kids in Alice's POV! Please Review!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	2. TrickorTreat APOV

Chapter 2

Trick-or-Treat

APOV

I was trying to find something to wear. I was going to dress up, but when I found out that everyone else wasn't, then I decided not to. So I resulted in a black skirt and a dark blue blouse, and a white jacket. I came downstairs to Edward on the piano playing Bella's lullaby. I rolled my eyes, that's all he ever played anymore. Upon hearing this, he changed songs. Jasper was suddenly by my side. He was grumbling about his bratty kid that he had to take.

"It will be better than you think," I said, seeing that he would actually enjoy himself.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm sure it will be," I just smiled at him.

"Come on Rose! Emmett! We still have to pick up the children!" Edward called up to the couple. A few seconds later, they came bounding down the steps.

"Let's go we've been waiting for all of you for like hours!" Emmett complained. Edward smacked him in the head, and then we hopped into Edward's Volvo.

Edward drove us to the foster kids house, where Bella was already. She was helping little Gracie into her pumpkin costume. I envied Bella, she had the nicest little girl where I had a little boy that was going to give me trouble the whole night. Jasper had a bratty kid too, but she was going to be good tonight. I groaned. Edward chuckled at my pain. I stuck out my tongue. We all walked in, the kids that would be our responsibility came to our side. Brandon, who I had to take care of, was not in his ninja costume yet, but instead was swinging the sword that came with it all over the place. _Why me? _I thought. I heard Edward stifle a laugh.

"Can I have the sword please?" I asked him.

"No!" He smiled evilly, and swung it at me. I caught it easily, and yanked it out of his hands. That's when the screaming started. I tried to shush him, but it didn't work.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked.

"Nothing!" I tried to quiet him once more.

"Give him his sword back!" Rose whispered loudly at me.

"No! He needs to get dressed," I insisted.

"Just give it to him. It will make him shut up." Edward hissed. I rolled my eyes then gave in. I handed Brandon the toy and he started laughing, the evil little mutant. Then he ran around the house from me. I very well could catch him, but the adults in charge of the home and all the other kids were standing there. So I yelled.

"Come here!" I ran at human speed after him. When I sped up a bit just to capture him.

"Put me down! Put me down!" He wriggled in my strong arms.

"If you want to go trick-or-treating then you better get your costume on!" I scolded him.

"Then put me down!" I saw that he was going to run away. No way was I doing that again. I shook my head and carried him off to his room. It looked as if a tornado had gone through it. Then I spotted his outfit on the bed and I set him down on the bed.

"Change so we can leave," I told him.

"Get out!" He pointed to the door. I looked at him hesitantly, then went out imagining him actually listening.

Ten minutes later he comes out swinging the sword and actually in the costume. I sighed in relief and I took his hand and lead him outside where everyone was waiting to go.

"Come on! I want candy! CANDY!" Brandon screamed, then started running off down the sidewalk.

"You guys go together. I'm going to have to handle this the whole night," I murmured to my siblings and best friend, as a stalked off after the spawn of Satan.

After three intense hours of walking, screaming, swinging, hitting, crying screaming and candy I finally got Brandon home in one piece. Not everyone was back yet, so I had to stay longer. I let the demon child go inside to his foster parents, while I stayed outside with Bella and Gracie. We pushed her on the swing out back, while discussing tonight's events and tomorrows.

Esme saw in a magazine about a corn maze not far from here. At night there was a "haunted" part of it where people jumped out at you. It sounded silly, but Bella and of course Emmett thought it sounded cool, so we all decided on going.

"It sounds scary," Gracie piped in. As we walked her back into the house.

"It probably will be. But I'll have my boyfriend to take care of me," Bella told her.

Gracie giggled.

Everyone piled back into the Volvo, except Bella who got into her ancient truck. I heard Brandon in the house running and screaming from all the sugar intake. I felt bad for the parents tonight. Then when we pulled away I had a vision of him throwing up all the candy he ate. _Ha. He deserved it for the Hell he put me through tonight._

A/N: Hey y'all! I hoped you liked it! I thought it was a bit OOC but oh well. I thought it would just be funny if Alice had trouble with some hyper little kid. I know it's short. Next will be longer I promise and the REAL Halloween stuff will begin! If you didn't notice tomorrow will be a haunted cornfiled! In BPOV! Should be exciting! Please review and Thanks to the two reviews I got yesterday! I really love the feedback!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D

* * *


	3. Haunted Cornfield BPOV

Chapter 3

Haunted Cornfield

BPOV

I was still eating my dinner with Charlie when there was a light knock on the door. I quickly swallowed my piece of chicken, hopped up and opened the door. Of course it was Edward. He kissed me briefly on the lips, and he followed me into the kitchen where I sat back down and began eating again, and he sat beside me. Charlie glared.

"So where did you say you were going?" Charlie asked me.

"To the haunted cornfield, Dad." I said, taking my last bite.

"What time will you be home?"

"I'm staying over at Alice's," Charlie's face turned purple.

"With Edward there?" He said glaring at Edward.

"No, sir. Afterwards my brothers and I are going camping," Charlie narrowed his eyes then let it go, as I rinsed mine and his plates off. He went and watched some football game.

"Your not really camping are you?" I asked him quietly.

"No, love," He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Come on. Let's go. I told everyone we'd meet them there,"

"Okay. I have to go upstairs real quick ok?" I said thinking about the weather.

He nodded, and let me go up to my room. I grabbed a warm jacket and a pair of gloves. Then came back downstairs. On the last step I, of course, tripped and almost fell until my angel came and caught me.

"Thanks," I breathed. My heart was racing and my face turned red.

He smiled, "Your so very welcome,"

It took about twenty minutes to get to the cornfield, when we actually got there, it was packed. There was a long line snaking back to the parking lot. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Edward took my now gloved hand and dragged me past the almost endless line to the almost front, where his siblings had a place in line.

"There you two are!" Alice said. "I was thinking you were never going to make it!"

The line started to move, slowly.

"So who's going with who? It's supposed to be in groups of three," Rosalie asked.

"I'm going with Edward." I said quickly.

"Of course. No one's going to split us up," Edward said, kissing my throat.

"Ewww…get a room." Emmett said. I blushed and Edward glared.

"Well I see Edward, Bella and me going. Then Jazz, Em and Rose going," Alice said.

"I'm cool with that," I said. Jasper kind of looked disappointed, but nodded in agreement with the rest.

"This sucks for you guys though," I said, as we got to the ticket lady.

Rosalie paid for all of us, then we moved ahead.

"Why's that?" Alice asked. "Well one, your going to know when someone's going jump out. That's no fun," I stuck my lower lip out as a pout.

"We won't tell you though," Alice said.

"Yeah but it can't be fun for you,"

"Yeah it will be," Emmett out in, confidently.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I want to scare them! They aren't going to know what hit them! MWHAHAHA!" He rubbed his hands together.

"Em, babe your scaring me," Rose looked at her mate with an odd expression.

"Heh, sorry," he said sheepishly, then went quiet. We were standing in line now, waiting for the tractor to pick us up to bring us back. It was quiet mostly, except for the other people, who kept talking about not surviving. I thought it was funny, so did Emmett.

When the tractor finally came, we and about half a dozen others, piled into the wagon attached to the back. About two minutes later we were going in in threes in the cornfield. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper went first. Then I grabbed Alice with my left hand and Edward with my right. I knew that my fingernails would have been digging in him (even though I had gloves, it still would) if his skin wasn't as hard as stone. (A/N: lol Thanks to emmylovestwilight I got that from their review)

We walked in, and I couldn't see a thing it was so dark. The first guy jumped out to my left and scared me. He was wearing a Jason mask and the he started following us. I closed my eyes and let Edward and Alice pull me along. I thought I heard Edward chuckle. Everything was going great, until we started going slightly to the right, I opened my eyes and saw that there were two ways you could go.

That's when I heard the chainsaw start. I started to run screaming. They didn't hold me back. They kept my pace. And then when the other path you could have taken came back together, there was _another _chainsaw guy waiting for us. I ran faster. Then when I couldn't hear them anymore, I could hear my friends, or so I thought, laughing.

I glared. We came to a trailer, and I pushed Edward through first, because he was the man. I got spooked a few times in there. But one of the scariest part was when we got out, then there was woods, and the first guy that popped out scared us, then we started to keep going, then he yelled at us.

"Which one of you is Alice and which one of you is Bella?" We stopped dead, my heart rate got real fast, and I stopped breathing for a second.

"What?" I asked in a squeaky voice, I turned to look at him. He just stared. His face was painted.

"What's your name?" I asked, letting go of the fear, after staring at him he wasn't as scary. He just took me by surprise that's all. My heart beat slowed.

"Dallas," He replied.

I laughed once, "That's a city." Then we started walking again.

"Yeah I know!" He called after us.

I wasn't as scared for the rest of the time.

When we got out, I hit Emmett for telling Dallas our names, he just laughed at me.

"Your so small!" He said, on our way back to the car, he was still laughing after ten minutes.

" Emm-" Edward started to say something, but I cut him off thinking up a quick smart remark.

"I'm not small. I'm fun sized," I opened my truck door and climbed in. I could still hear Emmett's booming laugh, after Edward got in and closed the door.

"That was cute," Edward said chuckling.

"Not as cute as you," I said, and I kissed him on the lips.

"That was cheesy," He said, after he pulled back. I shrugged and put my head on his shoulder as we started to drive back to his house.

"That was fun," I said tiredly.

"Yeah you were so sacred it was funny," I managed to hear Edward reply before drifting off.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all sorry it's up so late. My family wouldn't get off the computer. Anyway...I hoped you liked it. I tried to make it scary and failed miserbly. But this did happen to me the whole Dallas thing. I thought it was funny. And the the 'fun sized' thing is what my BFF says. Anyway next chappie will be EmPOV and they are all going to get in some trouble...with police...maybe for pumpkin smashing and TPing?? hmmmmmmmmmmm you'll just have to see! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho raven Black:D


	4. Pumpkin SmashingTPing EmPOV

Chapter 4

Smashing Pumpkins/TPing

EmPOV

I was finishing my carving my pumpkin when Bella woke up at one in the morning. My pumpkin was the best-est, cool-y-est, and most defiantly the awesome-est. It had big round eyes, a rounded triangle nose, and big round mouth with one square tooth. It was a baby pumpkin! It was so cute. Key word there…_was. _

Stupid Bella. She woke-up and came down stairs, and saw what we were doing, and was looking at mine and dropped it, and it smashed to pieces.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Bella said, right after the damage was done.

"No. You killed my baby pumpkin! How could you?" I glared at her.

"I didn't mean to!" She looked sorry, but I knew she wasn't. Then stupid Edward went over and comforted stupid Bella.

"You can make another pumpkin Em," He told me.

"No I can't! Phillip was _perfect_! You can't bring him back!" I yelled at him. How could he think Phillip could be replaced. That cold hearted stupid head.

"Stupid head? Really? What are you five?" Edward looked at me as if he was questioning my sanity.

"You named it Philip?" my nicer brother asked me. I nodded, to upset to talk anymore.

He started cracking up. "That's great,"

"It's not funny! Poor baby Phillip was only a few minutes old and Bella smas-," I stopped thinking about the pieces of my pumpkin. It gave me an idea.

"Emmett we aren't going to go pumpkin smashing," Edward rolled his eyes.

"We so should!" Jasper said, punching my arm, I grinned, "Nice plan brother!"

"We are not!" My beautiful Rosalie said.

"It looks like we are!" Alice said, jumping up and down. I heard Edward groan.

"Jazz go get the all toilet paper. We are going to have more fun tonight!" I rubbed my hands together.

Bella was smiling. "Come on Edward I've never done this before. My dad's a cop, I would never. But with five vampires, how could I get caught?"

"You really want to do this?" Edward looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"What? Halloween is my favorite holiday!"

"Okay then." Edward shook his head and agreed to come.

"Come on Rose it'll be fun!" I went over and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

Finally, she sighed and said, "Fine. But I'm not going to like it!"

"Yay!" I kissed her once more, as Jasper came downstairs with two garbage bags full of toilet paper.

"Excellent!" I rubbed my hands evilly together.

* * *

"Just do it Rose!" Alice said, as we were standing in front of Mike Newton's house. She was telling her to drop the pumpkin that was above her head. My angel finally dropped it. It made a sick splat on the cement sidewalk. She laughed maniacally.

"This is GREAT!" She whispered loudly. Then took another pumpkin from the front porch and smashed that one also. Oh how I loved her so. Then I went back to mine and Jasper's task of TPing Newton's car. Bella, and Edward had the house. They were at the back of the house throwing around toilet paper I could hear Bella giggling. Then when Jasper and I were done, I saw Bella and Edward coming around to the front.

"Who should we do next?" Jasper asked.

"Tyler," Bella said with a sickening smile. I just knew me and her were going to get along.

"Come on let's go!" Rose whispered.

We ran, with Bella on Edward's back, to Tyler Crowley's house. We had one thing of paper left. And they had no pumpkins.

"We should fork 'em!" Bella said.

"We should _what_?" I asked my soon to be sister-in-law.

"Get a bunch of plastic forks and stick them in the ground. I read it in a book and I've always wanted to do it." She shrugged.

"You are brilliant!" Alice said, and she kissed Bella's forehead.

Alice ran off to get forks and more paper at the store. Jasper, Edward and I started on the TPing.

Alice came back a few minutes later, and she quickly opened the forks. Threw us the toilet paper that she bought. We finished up and watched the girls stick forks into the ground. I smiled at their work. Then we grabbed the extras.

"Who next? Who next?" I bounced up and down. Rosalie made me stop because I was shaking the house.

"Stanley's," Edward and Alice said together. So we went there to and got to work. I wanted to do the fork thing, so I started sticking them in the ground.

"Emmett it's going to look suspicious if you spell out 'Emmett Cullen'" Edward rolled his eyes, then came over and re-arranged them to say 'Mike Newton'. I laughed and went over to help young Bella smash a pumpkin. That's when I heard the car coming but it was too late. The police car came to a stop, lights flashing and Chief Swan stepped out of the car. "Isabella Swan! What in God's name do you think your doing? Drop that pumpkin!"

Bella dropped it alright, right on the pavement, and it splattered, just like my baby Phillip.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hoped you liked it! Haha Baby Phillip...so cute. Anyway....who knew Bella could be so wild???? I know it's a bit OOC but screw it! MY STORY!!! Anyway....what will happen with Chief Swan? How much trouble will they get into? Especially Bella? Next will be RPOV and it's just going to be them getting out of trouble. Thanks to all my reviewers! You all get chocolate chip cookies! Please keep reviewing or review if you haven't yet! I will love you 4-ever and always!

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	5. Oh NoTrouble! RPOV

Chapter 5

Oh No…Trouble!

_I laughed and went over to help young Bella smash a pumpkin. That's when I heard the car coming but it was too late. The police car came to a stop, lights flashing and Chief Swan stepped out of the car. "Isabella Swan! What in God's name do you think your doing? Drop that pumpkin!"_

_Bella dropped it alright, right on the pavement, and it splattered, just like my baby Phillip._

* * *

RPOV

Crap. We were in so mush trouble! Bella's dad caught us. Why we couldn't hear the car, Alice see him, or Edward hear him and run before being caught I had no idea. I was having so much fun too. I thought it was going to be stupid, but it was enjoyable.

"Dad!" Bella said. "What are you doing here?" I could hear her heart speed up.

_We are getting caught stupid. _I heard Edward let out a low growl. _What? You don't want to hear it, then stay out of my head._

"What am I doing here!?! What are _you _doing here? I thought Edward and his brothers were going camping, and you were staying with Alice. And here I come to stop some 'hooligans' and I find you and _him _and the rest of his family!"

"Da-," Bella started but Alice cut her off.

"Charlie, my brothers were on there way to go camping and they saw Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley wrecking houses, so Rosalie, Bella and I caught up with the boys to stop them, and found them here, and they scattered when you came up." Then she put on her sweetest smile.

_Wow nice cover story. _I rolled my eyes. That was never going to convince him!

"Well Bella is that true?" Chief Swan looked at his daughter, eyes narrowed. Jasper must have calmed him down a bit.

"Yeah," Bella didn't look at her father. He looked like he didn't believe her.

"Look!" I said, pointing the forks in the ground, where it had spelled out 'Mike Newton'

He looked at it and read it then looked confused, "Why would someone write their name with spoons? Wouldn't they know who it was?" I giggled softy, so he couldn't hear me. Only Emmett would do that.

"Well isn't that the point? This is Jessica Stanley's house," Jasper said looking at it, like he had to check, "Mike likes Jessica, they must have played some pranks on each other,"

"Well what about Bella holding the pumpkin?" He looked more at Bella the terrible actress.

"She was taking it away from Newton, when he gave up and ran away," Emmett informed him. Bella nodded.

"And I was so scared I just dropped it like when you told me to," Bella said.

He narrowed his eyes, then dropped it, "Well then I ought to thank you kids then. For saving me a night of paperwork. Especially for my own daughter," Disappointment filled his voice for a second, "But don't worry I'll be talking to them boys. Now you get off." He looked around for our car, but found none. Crap…again. "Where's your car?"

"Around the corner," I said.

"Well come on I'll drive you,"

"No that's okay. It's just around the corner, and you must want to get back to bed. Besides we all can't fit in your car," Alice said in her most sweetest voice. He looked around at all of us then sighed.

"I guess your right. Good night Bells. Be good," Blood rushed Bella's face.

"Night dad," She said as he got back into his cruiser and drove away. When he was out of site, we all started laughing, except for Bella.

"It's not funny!" Bella said, "I could have gotten into some serious trouble!"

"Oh lighten up! We didn't and Newton, Crowley, and Yorkie took the fall for it!" Emmett said.

"Yeah but-," She couldn't think of anything to say, then she giggled. "I guess his face was kind of funny,"

"You that that was funny! You should have heard his thoughts! First he was outraged, then after what Alice said he was so out of it he started agreeing with her. It was hilarious!" Edward laughed.

"Quick thinking by the way," Emmett high-fived Alice, who winked at him.

"Come on before he comes back," I hissed to my siblings. Then Bella climbed unto Edwards back and we ran back to our house.

"You know what we should do now?" Bella said, after she got her balance back, well I guess she would never have balance, but the little balance she had.

"What?" Edward asked, kissing her temple.

"We should tell scary stories in the woods," She grinned. I grinned to, after this time hanging out with her, I was starting to like her.

"Yeah! Around a bonfire!" Emmett agreed.

"Well not that big, but defiantly a fire. We wouldn't wanting Chief Swan out here if people saw the smoke," Alice said.

We all nodded and started to head out to the woods, each of us grabbing logs on our way. Then when we got to the near center of the woods we stopped and me and Alice got big logs to sit on while my brothers and my mate started the fire. Then after it got to a nice blaze and everyone settled in, I finally said, "Okay, who wants to go first?"

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! Ok REALLY short chapter! I really apologize for that! Tomorrow will be longer, considering they are all going to have to tell a scary story...btw if you have any scary stories I would REALLY **_love _**if you could send it to me! I need ideas! By tomorrow! AH! Well I have a few but not six of them! Anyway if you didn't notice tomorrow's chappie will be telling scary stories in JPOV. Then the HALLOWEEN BASH!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Anyway...(sorry I get off topic to easy) if you want to send me a scary story I WILL put it up and aknowledge YOU for it and you can send it via e-mail or PM it if it's short but my e-mail is on my profile if you need it! THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS AND THANKS SOOOO MUCH YOU SEND ME A STORY I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND ALWAYS!!!!! And once more please review for the love of all that is Halloween review! Thanks and goodnight!

Cho Raven Black:D (Sorry for such the long A/N)


	6. Scary Stories JPOV

A/N:Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight OR the stories told in this chappie, excpet Bella's, which is from my own experience.

This chapter is dedicated to **emmylovestwilight** who helped me sooo much today!

Now on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 6

Scary Story Telling

_Then after it got to a nice blaze and everyone settled in, I finally said, "Okay, who wants to go first?"_

JPOV

"I will," Edward said. I thought for a bit, then he continued, "The night was rainy and stormy."

"Much like in Forks," Bella muttered. Edward ignored her and continued.

"An older couple, The Whites, was having a friend over he was and old fellow and he'd been many places. He started talking about a Monkey Paw, and it's nonsense. When Mrs. White questioned it, 'What's a Monkey Paw?'

'It's not really a monkey paw, it's a mummified thing. It's supposed be magical and gives you three wishes. Would you like to see it?' And with out waiting for an answer pulls the thing from his pocket. Mrs. White grimaced from one look at it.

'Have you had three wishes?' Mr. White asked him, taking the paw in his hand.

'I have.' He answers.

'And has anybody else wished?' persisted the old lady.

'The first man had his three wishes. Yes, ' was the reply, 'I don't know what the first two were, but the third was for death. That's how I got the paw.'

He took the paw, and dangling it between his forefinger and thumb, suddenly threw it upon the fire. White, with a slight cry, stooped down and snatched it off.

'Better let it burn,' said Morris solemnly.

'If you don't want it Morris,' said the other, 'give it to me.'

'I won't.' said his friend doggedly. 'I threw it on the fire. If you keep it, don't blame me for what happens. Pitch it on the fire like a sensible man.'

The other shook his head and examined his possession closely. 'How do you do it?' he inquired.

'Hold it up in your right hand, and wish aloud," said the man, 'But I warn you of the consequences.'

So later when the man had left, White got the paw out and held it in his right hand, and said quietly, 'I wish for two hundred pounds,' He felt the paw move and he jumped, dropping the paw.

'What happened?' his wife asked.

'The paw moved,'

'Don't be silly. It must have just been your imagination.' Mrs. White tusked.

He put the paw up on the fireplace and didn't think much of it, until a few weeks later, when a strange man came to the door, with terrible news.

'I'm sorry, to tell you that your son, Herbert, was caught in the machinery at work,' the man said,"

I heard Bella gasp, I chuckled to myself. I could feel the anxiety rolling off of her.

Edward smiled at his girlfriend, then continued with his story, "Mrs. White's face went colorless, and instantly understood. Then she started blubbering. Mr. White had to calm her down, before continuing to talk with the bringer of bad news.

'I was to say that Maw and Meggins disclaim all responsibility,' continued the strange man 'They admit no liability at all, but in consideration of your son's services, they wish to present you with a certain sum as compensation.'

Mr. White dropped his wife's hand, 'How much?'

'Two hundred pounds,' was the answer.

Unconscious of his wife's shriek, the old man smiled faintly, put out his hands like a sightless man, and dropped, a senseless heap, to the floor.

Then the night of the funeral, it was rainy and stormy just like the night when they had gotten the monkey's paw, Mrs. White woke up, screaming, 'THE PAW! THE MONKEY'S PAW!'

'What's going on?' her husband woke beside her.

'Why didn't I think of it before? Where is the monkey paw?'

'On the fire place,' he replied, still groggy and confused.

She whipped out of bed and went to the fire place, taking the Monkey Paw in her right hand.

After realizing what she was doing, Mr. white got out of bed and just came in the room to hear her mutter the words, 'I wish my son alive again,'

'No. this is foolish.' Mr. White said, as his wife dropped the paw.

'It moved,' she informed him. Then there was thunder clap. But then there was knocking on the door. Not really knocking more a banging.

'It's Herbert!' Mrs. White sang happily and went to open the door, but Mr. White held her back.

'No! Don't let it in!'

'You're afraid of your own son,' she cried struggling. 'Let me go. I'm coming, Herbert; I'm coming.'

There was another knock, and another. The old woman with a sudden wrench broke free and ran from the room. Her husband followed to the landing, and called after her appealingly as she hurried downstairs. He heard the chain rattle back and the bolt drawn slowly and stiffly from the socket. Then the old woman's voice, strained and panting.

"The bolt," she cried loudly. "Come down. I can't reach it."

But her husband was on his hands and knees groping wildly on the floor in search of the paw. If only he could find it before the thing outside got in. A perfect fusillade of knocks reverberated through the house, and he heard the scraping of a chair as his wife as his wife put it down in the passage against the door. He heard the creaking of the bolt as it came slowly back, and at the same moment he found the monkey's paw, and frantically breathed his third and last wish.

The knocking ceased suddenly, although the echoes of it were still in the house. He heard the chair drawn back, and the door opened. A cold wind rushed up the staircase, and a long loud wail of disappointment and misery from his wife gave him the courage to run down to her side, and then to the gate beyond. The streetlamp flickering opposite shone on a quiet and deserted road." Edward finally finished.

"That was too long!" Emmett said.

"I'd like to see you tell a better one!" Edward said, crossing his arms.

"Well maybe I will!" Emmett replied, and started his own story, "An old lady got sick and died. She had no family and no close friends. So the neighbors got a grave digger to dig a grave for her. And they had a coffin made, and they placed it in her living room. As was the tradition, they washed her body and dressed her up in her best clothes and put her in the coffin.

When she died her eyes were wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. The neighbors found two old silver dollars on her dresser, and they put them on her eyelids to keep them closed.

They lit candles and sat up with her so that she would not be too lonely on that first night that she was dead. The next morning a preacher came and said a prayer for her. Then everybody went home.

Later, the gravedigger arrived to take her to the cemetery to bury her.. He stared at the silver dollars on her eyes, and he picked them up. How shiny and smooth they were! How thick and heavy! "They're beautiful," he thought, "Just beautiful."

He looked at the dead woman with her eyes wide open, he felt that she was staring at him, watching him hold her coins. It gave him a creepy feeling. He put the coins back on those eyes to keep them closed.

But before he knew it, his hands reached out again and grabbed the coins and stuck them in his pocket. Then he grabbed a hammer and quickly nailed shut the lid on the coffin.

'Now you can't see anything!' he said to her. Then he took her out to the cemetery, and he buried her as fast as he could.

When the gravedigger got home, he put the two silver dollars in a tin box and shook it. The coins made a cheerful rattling sounds, but the gravedigger wasn't feeling cheerful. He couldn't forget those eyes looking at him..

When it got dark, a storm came up, and the wind started blowing. It blew all around the house. It came in through the cracks and around the windows, and down the chimney.

BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! it went. Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! The fire flared and flickered.

The gravedigger threw some fresh wood on the fire and got into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

The wind kept blowing. BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! it went. Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! The fire flared and flickered and cast evil-looking shadows on the walls.

The gravedigger lay there thinking about the dead woman's eyes staring at him. The wind blew stronger and louder, and the fire flared and flickered, and popped and snapped, and he got more scared.

Suddenly, he heard another sound. Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink, it went. Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink. It was the silver dollars rattling in the tin box.

"Hey!" the gravedigger shouted. 'Who's taking my money?' But all he heard was the wind blowing, Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! and the flames flaring and flickering, and snapping and popping, and the coins going Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink.

He leaped out of the bed and chained the door. Then he hurried back. But his head had barely touched the pillow when he heard, Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink.

Then he heard something way off in the distance. It was a voice crying, 'Where's my money? Who's got my money? Whooo? Whooo?'

And the wind blew Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! And the fire flared and flickered, and snapped and popped, and the money went Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink.

The gravedigger was really scared. He got out of bed again and piled all the furniture against the door, and he out a heavy iron skillet over the tin box. Then he jumped back into bed and covered his head with the blankets.

But the money rattled louder than ever, the way off voice cried, 'Give me my money! Who's got my money? Whooo? Whooo?' And the wind blew and the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and the gravedigger shivered and shook and cried, 'Oh, Lordy, lordy!'

Suddenly the front door flew open and in walked the ghost of the dead woman with her eyes wide open, staring at everything and seeing nothing. And the wind blew Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! And the money went Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink, and the fire flared and flickered and snapped and popped, and the ghost of the dead woman cried, "Oh, where is my money? Who took my money? Whooo? Whooo? And the gravedigger moaned, 'Oh, Lordy, lordy!'

The ghost could hear her money going Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink, in the tin box. So she reached out with her arms and tried to find it. (As you tell the story, stand up with your arms in front of you and begin groping around you)

The wind went Bizee, bizee, BUZ-OOOOOO-o-o-o! and the money rattled Clinkity-Clink, Clinkity-Clink! And the fire flared and flickered, and snapped and popped, and the gravedigger shivered and shook and moaned, 'Oh, Lordy, lordy!'

And the woman cried, 'Give me my money! Who's got my money? Whoooo? Whooooo?'

YOU'VE GOT IT!" Emmett screamed and jumped at Rosalie who screamed and, jumped back. We all started laughing.

"Screw you guys that was _not _funny!" She said making sure a hair was not out of place on her perfect head.

"Yeah it was!" Alice said. "Me next, me next!" She bounced next to me. I put a hand on her knee for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry baby," Emmett said, trying to apologize to Rosalie, but she wasn't going to give in to him.

"Shh!" Bella said, trying to pay attention to Alice's story.

"Ted Martin and Sam Miller were good friends. They spent a lot of time together. On this particular night they were sitting on a fence near the post office talking about one thing and another. There was a field of turnips across the road. Suddenly they saw something crawl out of the field and stand up. It looked like a man, but in the dark it was hard to tell for sure. Then it was gone. But soon it appeared again. It walked halfway across the road, then it turned around and went back into the field. Then it came out a third time and started toward them. By now Ted and Sam were scared, and they started running. But then they finally stopped, they decided they were being foolish. They weren't sure what had scared them. So they decided to go back and get a better look. Pretty soon they saw it, for it was coming to meet them. It was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and black suspenders.

Sam said, 'I'm goin' to try to touch it. Then we'll know if it's real.'

He walked up to it and peered into its face. It had bright penetrating eyes sunk deep into it's head. It looked like a skeleton. Ted took one look and screamed, and again he and Sam ran, But this time the Skeleton followed them. When they got to Ted's house, they stood in the doorway and watched it. It stayed out in the road for a while. Then it disappeared.

A year later Ted got sick and died. Toward the end, Sam sat up with him every night. The night Ted died, Sam said he looked just like the Skeleton." Alice ended.

"That's creepy," Bella murmured, "But do you want to hear a real scary story?"

"But that was scary!" Alice said, she felt a little hurt.

"No it was scary I mean a real life scary story." Bella replied.

"Yeah!" I replied.

"This ought to be good," Rosalie muttered, but Bella didn't hear her.

"Go on, love," Edward said, kissing her throat. _Too much PDA brother. _I thought, knowing he could hear it.

"Well I was visiting my dad for a summer. I was about six or seven. When my dad came into the house, he'd been outside working on something. 'What's wrong?' He asked me, I just looked at him, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. Upon seeing this expression, he added, 'You were saying 'Daddy! Daddy!'' I shook my head, no to him. He looked just as confused as I was. Then he went back outside to work. Then later that night I heard him talking on the phone to the old owner of the house. He told Charlie that before this house was another house and it burned down, and a little girl was inside and died in the fire. But they say that you could hear her screaming for her Daddy to come and get her out,"

Now I was freaked, everyone feeling weirded out at the same time scared me, but I wasn't scared. At least I don't think.

"Did that rally happen?" Emmett asked. Bella nodded.

"I'm _never _going in your house _ever!_" He said, his eyes bugging out. Bella giggled.

"You don't exactly believe that Charlie heard the little girl do you?"

"Yeah!"

Bella rolled her eyes, then shook it off, "Who's next?"

"Jasper." Rosalie said, as I said, "Rose,"

"I want to go last!" I argued with her. She huffed and crossed her arms like a five year old but then started her story. I smirked, glad I was going to go last.

"There were two roommates, Sarah and Megan. Sarah was the theatrical type and loved acting. She was in all the town's plays. Megan was more of a book person, she loved to read and her studies were her first priority.

There was a huge play called 'Oh, Susannah' that Sarah was in, and it was coming up on Saturday... so every chance that Sarah got, she would practice in the park for hours. Every time, she would beg Megan to go with her, but Megan would stay in the dorm and read.

Well, on Saturday Sarah was a hit. Being the star, she was detained after the play, and got home really late. As she entered, she heard her roommate's rocking chair squeaking in the corner, but couldn't see it, not all the lights were on. 'Must be waiting for me,' Sarah thought. Putting her stuff away, she went back into the main room.

From the corner came a voice. It sounded rather husky, but that wasn't what agitated Sarah.

'Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me…' came the voice.

'Stop it Megan! Don't give me that crap, okay?' said Sarah.

'Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me…'

'Stop it! I mean it, Meg!'

'Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me…'

'Stop! That's it!' Sarah screamed as she flicked on the room's lights.

Sarah gawked in horror at the sight. Her roommate's body was in the rocking chair, but her head wasn't, her head was on the wall, kept there by a butcher knife. From behind the rocking chair she could hear laughter – maniacal laughter.

'Who's there? Who are you?'

From behind the rocking chair jumped a man, later found out to be the butcher that escaped from the sanitarium in the next town. All the time he was cutting Sarah, he was singing, over and over, 'Oh, Susannah, don't you cry for me... I come from Alabama with a banjo on my knee.'

Pinning Sarah to the wall next to her roommate's head, he screamed, 'Now, Susannah, don't you cry for me!'"

Bella screamed. We all laughed at her, as her face turned red. Rosalie looked satisfied.

"It's ok, love. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"My turn!" I said, rubbing my hands together, this was going to be payback for Bella screaming, so I put all the fear into Rosalie, then I started my own it started with my own time, "One of the last battles of the Civil War was fought at Pleasant Hill, Louisiana. Great-Grandmother Momma had moved to Pleasant Hill after the War was over. One day, Momma and her sister were crossing a field on which men had fought and she found a beautiful set of teeth, not false but real teeth. She took them home and put them in a box with some cotton. That night, Momma, great-aunt Lottie and JoJo were sitting around the fire talking. Momma looked up, and in the window she saw the face of a man. He had blonde hair, awful eyes, and was cloth in a bloody Confederate soldiers uniform. She screamed and then fainted. After Lottie and JoJo revived Momma, she told them what she had seen. Finally, they all went to bed and forgot about the incident. The window rattled and the door squeaked, but they thought it was just the wind. The next morning they looked around the house but could find no footprints. That night Momma, Aunt Lottie and JoJo saw the face in the window again. They grabbed a light and ran outside to see who it was but there was no one in sight. The next the face, once again, showed up in the window and again no human beings or footprints could be found. After about a week of this the family decided that Momma should take the teeth back, so she went back to the field were she found them and buried them there. After that the face no longer appeared. That summer Momma, Lottie, and JoJo would sit on the porch quite often enjoying the breeze. One evening they saw a ball of fire dancing up the dogtrot, and the peculiar noises started again. Finally one morning they went out and found that something had moved the whole front porch away from the house and there were no footprints or any other evidence to be found. After a scare like that they moved out of the house immediately!"

"Oh My!" Rosalie screamed, putting a death grip on Emmett. I laughed, looking at her face. Then I lifted all the fear I'd put in her. Bella was gripping her sides she was laughing so hard at my 'twin'. Then suddenly the fire, which had burned down to a faint glow, burnt out all together. Bella stopped laughing and gasped, and Alice grabbed at my hand.

"Well I think it's time for the human's bed time. She has to have energy for tomorrow." I said, standing up, not letting go of Alice.

Tomorrow…well today actually considering it was four in the morning, would be Alice's party.

"Yeah," Bella agreed after thinking about what tomorrow would be, "If I _can _sleep," She grinned.

"I'll help you," I told her and made all the fear leave her body. She smiled at me, and climbed unto Edwards back, and he carried her to the house. My siblings and I followed them and I settled in my room, pulling out my box of teeth that was in my closet, smiling to myself.

* * *

A/N:OMG! Jasper's story was real! AHHHH!!! Just kidding. I just wanted to end it cool. But Bellas actually happened to me and I still live in the house! It freaks me out! shudders....anyway THANKS TO emmylovestwilight FOR GIVING ME ALL THE STORIES AND WHO SHOUDL TELL THEM...excpet Bella...but anyway...THANKS SOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU! Okay.........ummmm......tomorrow I'm sad to say this story will be ending :( but it will be Alice's bash! YAY! Ummm.......please review and thanks to reviewers! Gosh my hand hurts! 13 pages! I had to shorten monkey paw that's why Edwards story isn't as detailed as the rest, which I copied and pasted those from emmylovestwilight. lol But still....

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


	7. Halloween Bash Author's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Just this plot! MWHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter 7

Halloween Bash

Author POV

Alice, Rosalie and Esme spent all day decorating the house up with strobe lights, that were shaped like skulls; pumpkin and skeleton shaped hanging lights; smoke machines; orange and black streamers and balloons; and a food table that had grapes and spaghetti and jello that people were supposed to stick their hands in. The boys decorated the house on the outside, with tombstones in the yard; jack-o-lanterns (but sadly not baby Phillip, but baby Roger _was_ there); and more lights.

Edward took Bella home to sleep, and so she could dress in the mystery costume she had picked out alone. Alice had seen the costume and loved it, but thankfully Edward wasn't around when the vision occurred and so Alice doesn't think about it, when he's around. He got so frustrated that he didn't know. Bella would be coming with her truck, earlier than everyone else, so she can show Edward the best (or what she thought was the best) costume ever.

It was about nine forty-five, (party started at ten) and Bella was bound to show up at any second. The Cullen's were staged on the porch, waiting for the sound of her approaching truck. Edward was getting anxious, and after Jasper calmed him down for about the fifth time, he gave up.

Carlisle was in an solder's uniform, (Jasper's idea) it was all camouflage, with patches and everything. It even came with a fake gun. Esme, had a long white dress on and fluffy angel wings and sparkly halo hanging above her head.

Rosalie was little red riding hood, that showed _a lot _of skin. She had a black corset, with red frills coming out the top of her cleavage, and a black skirt with red frills coming out the bottom, and a long black boots and fishnet stockings. Then she had a red cape, with a hood, which she had up, and her blond curls flowing out the bottom of it.

Emmett was a pirate. He had, a parrot on his left shoulder, and an eye patch over his left. He had black leather boots, a white pirate shirt that hung loosely on him, a brown vest, and blue striped pants that matched his bandana wrapped around his head.

Alice was Tinker bell. She had a short light green dress on and matching shoes with white balls on the tops of them, and she was wearing fairy wings. She had her hair pulled back into a bun (which was very hard because it was so short). Lastly she was covered in glitter. It made her look as if she was standing in the sunlight.

Jasper was an (against his will) emo boy. He had converse shoes on, with dark colored jeans ( the knees ripped out and frayed at the bottoms), and a black T-shirt that looked splattered in blood and skulls. Then over that he was wearing a black zip up hoodie, that was un zipped. Then Alice straightened his hair an made it side off into his eyes, which were outlined with guy liner. (eyeliner that guys wear) (A/N: This is like the boy of my freaking dreams! YUMMY!)

Edward was wearing, not what Alice had picked out. He tried it on and seeing that it involved tights, he put his foot down. Instead he was wearing a light gray T-shirt, with a blue button down shirt (un-buttoned) on top and light denim jeans.

"What are you supposed to be?" Emmett asked Edward. Edward moved his shirt over, to reveal a name tag on the T-shirt, it read: Hi, My Name Is: GOD.

Emmett started laughing, as well did Jasper. Alice smiled, unwillingly, but then glared at him once more. She was still mad he wouldn't wear the costume she pick out. Just then they all heard a car, coming up the drive, but it wasn't Bella's truck. It was a sedan full of people. Carlisle looked at his watch. Time flew by. It was now ten fifteen and people had started to arrive. Edward was freaking out. _Where in God's name _(no pun intended) _was she? _He thought to himself. Esme showed them inside to the living room where everything was set up. Alice ran inside and put on some dance music. Alice and Esme stayed inside as good hosts while the rest of them stayed outside to wait on Bella. _Tell me when she comes. I want to see her all dressed up!_ Esme thought to Edward.

Two other cars pulled into the drive and Rosalie showed them inside. Then finally, to Edward's relief, they heard the roar of Bella's Chevy. She parked next to the sedan, and got out of the car. They made her way up to the porch. Esme and Rosalie, made their way outside, leaving hosting to Alice, who already seen Bella in her head. Everyone gasped, when they caught sight of Bella. Edward's draw dropped, and he could barely hear Alice's faint giggle from the living room.

Bella was equipped with a black leather corset, that buckled four times across, and white transparent sleeves hanging just on the corset. Then a short white skirt, and knee length black leather boots, that buckled all the way up. Her hair was straight down and curtained her face. She had on thick mascara, and eyeliner. She had fake blood dripping from her mouth, and when she smiled at the sight of Edward, they could see she had two fake fangs that attached right to her teeth. She was the sexiest vampire Edward ever seen.

"Hey Edward!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "You like my costume?" She asked him, and did a little turn so he could see her. He snapped his jaws back together, and swallowed, nodding.

"He more than _likes_ it," Emmett laughs. Bella looked over at him, smiling, "Hey guess what the best part of being a pirate is?" He asked her.

"What?" She said smiling, showing off her 'fangs'.

"The booty, argh!" He said, winking. Bella giggled, as a few more people showed up and one of the Cullen's showed them in. "What's your costume supposed to be?" Bella asked her boyfriend. He showed her his name tag.

She laughed, just like Emmett, "I love it! It's so cute!" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So you're a vampire?" Edward asked her. She nodded. "It looks good on you," He said, playing with a piece of her hair.

"See I would make a good vampire," She whispered to him. He scowled at her. Then them, and the rest of the Cullen's made their way inside.

"Dance with me," He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. She was about to shake her head no, but then Edward pulled her against her will to the middle of the dance floor, and started moving to the beat with her. She just looked at him. Then he grabbed her hands, and started moving them. She smiled and gave in, and just moved her arms, hips and knees. Knowing that if she moved her feet then she would break her ankle or something. She was having fun, dancing with Edward. It was as if they were the only tow people on the Earth. Then suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder, ruining her blissful moment. _Damn whoever interrupts me and my God! _Bella thought as she turned around.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble!" Mike Newton said, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Bella glared back.

"Your dad came to my house last night and told my mom I was TPing, Jessica's house. And I got _so_ grounded! What did you tell him I was the one doing it for?"

"Well Mike, shouldn't you be at home right now? I mean aren't you _so _grounded?"

"Yeah well I snuck out," Mike said smugly.

Bella rolled her eyes, and Edward snorted, "Well Edward and I are dancing I'll talk to you later Mike," Bella turned around and ignored him when he tapped her shoulder again. He tapped it one more time, then got frustrated and left to dance somewhere else.

"Come with me," Edward said, pulling her along. He dragged her outside onto the porch, where the music could still be heard.

"Why…?" She asked.

"Because it was to crowded in there," He said, but he didn't sound to convincing. Bella raised an eyebrow. "Okay Okay. I didn't like what the boys in there were thinking about you," He said, looking down.

She smiled, "I don't care what them boys think of me. All that matters is what you think. I love _you. _And only _you _forever." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him sweetly on the lips. His hands instantly found her hips and stayed there, as they kissed. A few moments later, they broke apart. Bella laid her head on his chest and he rested his chin on her head. They swayed back and forth to the music blasting from inside for awhile, just enjoying the moment. When Edward pulled his head up. Bella looked up at him, with her dark eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You look good enough to eat," He said, smiling crookedly.

"Shouldn't I be saying that tonight?" Bella giggled.

"I suppose so," He shrugged.

"You _always _look good enough to eat," Bella grinned, licking her lips playfully and showing her teeth.

"Mmm, so do you," He whispered and kissed her hungrily on the mouth.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! So this is my last chapter! Ummm the costumes can be seen on my profile if you really want to see them. Though it's not an exact picture of what I had in mind, it's close and was all I could find. So...ummm I hoped you liked it cause sadly it is the last chapter. :( I really hope you like the Bella/Edward fluffiness! Thanks for sticking with me those who reveiwed and added me to fav's and alerts! Please review I REALLY want to know what you think of the finalle! I think it might have been suck-ish. ummm anyway. Reveiw and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

LUPIN OUT!

Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
